All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Zac Helmsley
Summary: Sheamus/OC.  A spinoff from "A Bit Like That."  Ryan and Stephen have made Christmas plans but it looks like Mother Nature has plans of her own.  Is the couple going to have to spend the holidays apart?


Sorry I've been a little AWOL, folks! Life is crazy these days! Anywho, I wanted to give you all a little Christmas gift this year. So, here is a short story about Ryan and Stephen's first Christmas together.

This is based partially on a true story. Actually several parts are true. In fact, my boyfriend and I are actually separated this Christmas in part due to weather. And the relationship dynamic between the two protagonists is based on my relationship with my boyfriend.

And now the legal stuff: WWE own WWE and its superstars. As much as I'd like to claim him, Stephen owns himself. I own Ryan and Marie. And God owns me.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

PS – I know this isn't gold. I wrote it in about 2 hours.

* * *

"Hello?" Ryan answered his phone excitedly. He knew exactly who was on the other end.

"Hey, babe," Stephen sounded less enthusiastic.

"I can't wait to see you…"

"Sweetheart, I'm here in Chicago….The weather is gettin' pretty bad. They've cancelled all flights today and tomorra…I'm sorry, Ry."

Ryan just sat quite for a moment. He was really looking forward to spending the holiday with his boyfriend, now all his plans were ruined. As far as he was concerned, Christmas might as well be cancelled.

"Are ya OK?" Stephen asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm just upset."

"I'm sorry, don't be upset. If I could…" he began apologetically.

"Phen, honey, I'm not upset with you. It's not your fault."

"If there was any possible way I could be there, you know that I would be."

"I know. I'm glad I at least get to hear your voice for Christmas," Ryan was trying to think optimistically about the situation.

"I'm glad I can hear you too…"

There was suddenly a loud beep on the Chicago-side of the call.

"Shit! My battery is goin' dead. Ryan, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you to, Stephen. Merry Christmas, darling."

"Merry Chr-" with a click, the Irishman's voice disappeared.

* * *

Ryan sauntered down the stairs into the living room. The room was illuminated by the twinkling multicolored lights of the Christmas tree. His twin sister, Marie, sat on the couch with her computer. She looked up at him. Her look turned to concern when she could see that his earlier cheeriness had faded away.

"What's wrong, bro?"

"Stephen's last connection in Chicago was cancelled because of the storm."

"Eh, that sucks. There's not any flights tomorrow?"

"Nope. They're expecting all flights to be grounded for the weekend."

"Yeah, that does suck. But it could always be worse."

"I just wish that Santa could pick Stephen up in the sleigh and drop him off here. I mean, have been really good this year...except for that one time...and that other time. Oh, yeah, and well, that time I did...well, he knows what I did. I guess, October wasn't really my month. Oops, I almost forgot about that thing. Yeah, and you know that I was really, really naughty that day."

"LOLZ, and what about the…"

"That was all Stephen's fault!" The two laughed before Ryan gave a small sigh, "I just wish he could be here."

The two sat in silence for a second.

"Would it make you feel any better if I gave you a present early?" she asked.

"I don't really think so."

"Come on…ya know you wanna."

Ryan just shrugged apathetically.

"Stop being the downer at Baby Jesus' birthday party! You'll open a preshent! And you! You'll like itz!"

"OK, OK."

"Yay!" Marie shouted as she pushed her computer aside and moved toward the Christmas tree. She stopped for a second and pointed to an ornament of an owl hanging on a low branch of the tree. "Oh, look, itsa our ol' friend, uh, Mista Hooty-Hoot!"

Ryan chuckled to himself at being reminded of childhood memories. His sister began rummaging through presents. She felt around, "nope." She picked up another package and shook it, "Not that one either." She began to pick one up but dropped it, "Oh, shit, I hope that wasn't breakable." Then she spied the one. She hugged it to herself and shuffled over to the couch. "Itsa for youz!" she said in her goofy voice.

Ryan took the small present from her.

"This is kinda a gag gift. So don't worry, you'll get the good shit tomorrow!" Marie asserted as her brother began to unwrap his present.

The boy tore through the paper to reveal an action figure – two action figures. It was a WWE action figure double pack of Zac Helmsley and Sheamus. He stared at the package with an aloof smile for a second.

"Now, you can KINDA be with Stephen on Christmas," Marie said with a coy smile.

"Thanks, sis," Ryan said as he hugged his sister.

"Would you like an early present?"

"Yeah, I want the pendant you bought me."

"What? How do you know what I got you?"

"I checked your Ebay account…"

"Sneaky bitch!

* * *

Stephen sat quietly in Chicago's O'Hare Airport. He rested with his forehead in the palms of his hands; his long fingers entwined in his own ginger hair, which was becoming quite unkempt. He was upset about his spoiled holiday plans…and if he had to deal with one more teenager asking for his picture, he thought he might have to yell. He looked up again.

"Flight 4028 to Indianapolis – CANCELLED" still flashed on the LED board above the gate.

He looked down to the dead phone laying in his lap. All he wanted to do was to hear Ryan's voice, but he couldn't even do that. He got up out of his seat and walked to the large plate glass window. He watched the snow dance wildly. He had made a promise to Ryan that he would be there for Christmas. He was upset that it wouldn't be kept, even though he knew very well that he had no control over it. He looked over his shoulder and spied the sports bar across the way. A couple of Guinesses sounded really good to him. He looked back toward the snowy mess, bit his lip, and walked away from the window.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna head to bed," Marie said with a yawn.

"Night, sis," Ryan said taking a sip of his Sour Apple Schmirnoff.

"Goodnight. Don't stay up too late," she insisted as she made her way toward the stairs.

Once she was out of the room, her brother turned his attention to the tree where he stared blankly at the lights for a few minutes. He finally came to. He looked at his empty bottle, which he then sat on the coffee table. He thought for a second more before getting up and heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

He flipped on his light and shut the door behind him. He made his way over to a black bookshelf. He ran his finger along the bottom shelf until he came across a red binder. He tugged on it. He had to un-wedge it from between the other binders. He heard a light crackling sound as the binder defused from the black wooden surface. Once it was free, he carried it over to the electric piano that sat under the window. He opened the binder and flipped to the song he was look for before placing it on the music rest, he turned on the piano and made a few adjustments with knobs and buttons. He played the first chord of the song; he hummed to tune. Eh, normally he could hit those notes just fine, but he wasn't feeling to tonight. He made a few more adjustments to take it down half a step. Hum and tune again; much better.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need…_" Ryan sang the lyrics. He realized how ridiculously corny it was but he didn't give a damn. He wasn't the world's best piano player – in fact, he was less than mediocre. Again, this was just for himself, so it didn't really matter. He played through the song as best he could while focusing most of his energy to belting out the lyrics. "_Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you._" He finished his song and was hit by that annoying feeling of "Now what?" We all know the feeling. You're bored, you have nothing to really look forward to, etc, etc.

He got up from the piano and grabbed his laptop. Sitting on his bed, he checked his e-mail, Facebook, and some other crap; nothing of any real interest. It was Christmas Eve, most people had better things to be doing. He closed his computer and went back downstairs. Perhaps a movie would take his mind of things. He flipped to "A Christmas Story" briefly but changed the channel when he realized he would have to watch it non-stop tomorrow. "RENT" was something he could watch over and over again. He had been pretty fond of it since he played Angel in his university's production his freshman year. He pulled out the DVD and put it in the player.

* * *

Ryan was entertained for the two hours the movie lasted. When it was over, he turned off the DVD player and TV. He decided it was about time for bed. He walked toward the Christmas tree to turn it off but found himself pulled into a trance by the dancing lights. Ever since he was a toddler, he would just sit and stare at the tree for long periods of time. His attention worked its way down the tree to an old Nativity that rested amidst the presents. It had been in the family for years – way before he was even born. It was another holiday favorite of his. He looked at it for a moment. For some reason, it always made him feel good, like it was a beacon of hope or something. He began to stand up again when he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He looked out the window to see that there was a brown huddled shape moving across the front yard. He couldn't make it out through the snow falling. Was it a dog? Some other animal? Someone forced off the roads by the weather?

Ryan slipped on his black combat boots and grabbed his coat. He then opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. He hugged his arms close to himself for warmth. He squinted into the snow toward the staggering shape, when it looked up at him. Against all the white, Ryan could just make out the red shape of hair and beard. Stephen! Suddenly, his face lit up brighter than the Christmas tree. He leapt from the porch, ran across the yard, and jumped into his boyfriend's arms. Stephen hugged him tightly. Ryan could feel Stephen muscles tensing through his parka. It felt wonderful. The two locked lips. It created an interesting sensation – Ryan's warm soft lips against Stephen's cold chapped lips. Stephen attempted to twirl with his lover in his arms but lost footing and fell backwards into the snow. Ryan landed on top of him.

"Are you OK?" Stephen asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, are YOU OK?" Ryan asked more concerned about Stephen's wellbeing.

"Yeah, yeah. Everythin's great…now."

"How…how did you…?" Ryan asked, still wondering if this was a dream.

"I rented a car…the cheapest, shittiest rental car you could imagine – It was all they had left. It got stuck at the end of your driveway…"

"You drove in this weather?"

"When Stephen Farrelly makes a promise, he keeps it. Especially to his Gaelic Prince. The Celtic Warrior knows no fear."

Ryan kissed the redhead again; it was the only response he could come up with.

"Babe?" Stephen piped up, "Can we get out of the snow now?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ryan said, snapping back to the time and place.

The little one climbed off of his lover and helped him to his feet.

"Oh, and you should really put some clothes on that baby," Stephen gestured to illuminated Nativity in front of the porch.

Ryan just laughed and pulled the man in the direction of the door.

"No, seriously, it's cold out here! I think your ass is frozen to the ground!" Stephen continued.

* * *

Ryan snuggled under the covers. He was ready for bed after a nice hot shower with Stephen. The tall Irishman entered the room wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. He closed the door behind himself and did an awkward dance run toward the bed.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" he yelled.

He dove under the covers and snuggled up to Ryan's back.

"Warm," he said calmly. He kissed the back of boy's neck.

Ryan rolled over, cozying up to Stephen's broad, muscular chest.

"Thanks again for making this a Christmas to remember," Ryan whispered.

"Anytime," Stephen replied, gently running his fingers across his partner's shoulder.

The couple took up every possible inch of Ryan's twin bed. Stephen's feet hung over the edge.

"Ryan?" he asked, "It's like 7 degrees outside. Do you seriously have a fan going?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'll turn it off," Ryan said attempting to get up.

Stephen pulled him closer.

"Don't worry about it. Just lay here and keep me warm."

"I think I can do that," Ryan replied.

The two kissed gently.

"I love you, Ry."

"I love you, Phen."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

The two snuggled closely together and shut their eyes. Thousands of years ago on this night, God sent His only Son to Earth as a gift to mankind. He doesn't send us Saviors or prophets anymore; however, Ryan was a strong believer that God still sent gifts in the form of people. Stephen was his Christmas gift this year; and if he never received another gift, that would be just fine with him. This was the greatest Christmas he'd ever had.


End file.
